This is a phase II trial comparing delivery of the agent doxorubicin either as an immunoconjugate linked to the monoclonal anti-Lewis(y) antibody BR96 or delivered as intravenous single injection of the de novo chemotherapy. BR96 doxorubicin has been shown to be well tolerated in a previous phase I study, and animal studies have demonstrated dramatic anti-tumor effects in breast tumor xenograft. The study aims to compare ability of BR96-doxorubicin to deliver cytoxic levels of doxorubicin to the tumor, as compared to single-agent doxorubicin, and assess the corresponding clinical outcome.